2 hermanos en Brooklyn
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam y Dean Winchester se toman un respiro de las cacerias y terminan llegando a Brooklyn donde conocen a un par de camareras llamadas Max Black y Caroline Channing, 2 mujeres completamente distantas que les recuerdan lo divertido de la vida. Una serie de eventos comicos se desatan cuando Max y Dean tienen una noche loca. 4 capitulos, diversion garantizada.
1. Chapter 1

Sam y Dean detuvieron el impala enfrente del bar de uno de lso barrios bajos de Brooklyn, Dean rapidamente entro al lugar seguido por Sam malhumorado y se sentaron en una mesa.

- ¿Por que venimos a Brooklyn?

- Ya te dije Sam, el diario de papá dice que la comida aqui es la mejor.

- Este bar esta de lo mas feo... ni siquiera tienen un buen servicio - se quejo Sam, en ese momento una camarera pechugona se acerco con su libreta.

- ¿Que quieren ordenar muchachos? - pregunto, Dean la miro de arriba a abajo... estaba buenisima.

- Bueno... Max - dijo leyendo del gafete de la chica, aun que no estaba mirando esa zona en especial - Quiero la hamurgesa con Bacon

- ¿Y tu? - pregunto Max a Sam, el hizo un gesto de repulsion a toda la comida del menu.

- Solo quiero una coca - respondio si mirar a la mesera, ella solo se dio la vuelta con un bufido mientras caminaba hacia al cocina, Dean mirandola todo el tiempo.

- Colega, esta buenisima

- ¿Eso crees? no la vi - murmuro Sam, abriendo la pantalla de su laptop.

- Pues deberias despegar esos ojos de esa cosa, Sam te pudes distraer de vez en cuando no todo debe ser trabajo... dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?

- No voy a hablar de eso contigo Dean - respondio Sam furioso, mientras tanto Max (la mesera) estaba en la cocina con su mejor amiga, Caroline.

- He Caroline, hay 2 sujetos gay en la mesa 9 ¿puedes llevarles esto? - dijo Max, dandole la charola con las cosas a su amiga, quien hecho una rapida mirada a los clientes.

- Esos no son Gay Max, estan guapos

- Lo se Caroline y parecen siameses, entraron caminando con el mismo pie y deberias ver las miradas que se hechan... yo apuesto 100 a que son Gays.

- Ni de broma - dijo Caroline, camino rapido hacia la mesa y les dejo las cosas a los Winchester.

- He ¿donde esta la otra mesera? ¿la de copa C? - pregunto Dean.

- Esta, en el baño... tiene flujo - dijo Caroline antes de irse, arracandole una enorme sonrisa pervertida a Dean.

-He Max, el tipo guapo de la mesa 9 ha preguntado por ti, estoy segura que esta chorreando la baba por ti.

- Genial, un gay mas que se fija en mi

- Max, no son Gays

- Bien... vayamos a preguntarles - dijo Max molesta y camino rapido hacia la mesa, Caroline detras de ella para tratar de detenerla pero no pudo.

- ¿He chicos ustedes 2 son gays? - pregunto Max, Sam y Dean habia estado hablando de un caso y se quedaron en blanco mirando a la mesera.

- Pruebame - dijo Dean con gracia, Max doblo sui cabeza y lo beso largamente ante las miradas sorprenddias de Sam y Caroline

- De acuerdo, me disculpo... no son Gays... pero estan buenisimos - dijo ella con lujuria, luego volvio a besar a Dean con pasion.

Sam negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaba mirando, Caroline sonreia pues la escena le parecia bastante romantica pero entonces mro la pantalla de la Laptop de Sam, se trataba del retrato del joven que besaba a su amiga, con un cartel de se busca.

Caroline entreo en panico, estaban frente a unos asesinos asi que corrio y separo a Max de Dean.

- Ya volvemos - dijo entre risas nerviosas, jalo a Max a la cocina.

- ¿te has vuelto mas loca Caroline? ese tipo esta guapo... es desente y no es !gay¡

- Pero lo busca el FBI, Max

- ¿pero que has fumado? ¿marihuana?

- Max, he visto su foto en el FBI... son asesinos. - decia Caroline horrorizada, en ese momento Hanck entro a la cocina y dio un grito de loco con la ultima frase.

- ¿Asesinos? ¿En el restaurant? - pregunto Hank y salio corriendo, las chicas detras de el querian evitar una confrontacion, sin embargo Hank solo le pidio a Earl que llamara a la policia,

- Hank, nos van a matar - decia Caroline con miedo

- No, la policia vendla pronto y se llevaran asesinos - dijo Hank con su tipico acento coreano, Caroline miro a Max suplicante para que la sacara de ahi.

- ¿Que? debemos esperar a la policia, tal vez esten dando una recompensa y nos volvamos millonarias - dijo Max con ironia.

- Max, no podemos esperar a que… o por dios tienes razón, nos volveremos millonarias - grito Caroline con emoción, Max solo rodo los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Por su parte Sam y Deán continuaban hablando del caso, Deán se había quedado con ganas de continuar su asunto con Max y no le prestaba atención mucha atención a Sam

… Deán, ¿podrías concentrarte? Esto es serio - pidió Sam, Deán hizo una mueca y lo miro fijamente.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué tenemos?

- El FBI no ha quitado nuestras fotos de los mas buscados, bueno corrijo han quitado mi foto… pero la tuya no.

- El asunto de los leviatanes esta fresco, supongo que pronto me quitaran de su base, digo encontraron nuestros cuerpos ¿no?

- Espero que si … bueno voy al baño - Sam iba levantándose para ir al servicio cuando choco con Caroline y le tiro toda la comida que ella llevaba al suelo.

- O dios, lo siento… no me fije, pagare por todo yo solo… lo siento - dijo Sam rápidamente, tratando de recoger las cosas del suelo pero todo era un verdadero desastre, así que lo dejo y se fue al baño.

Deán había estado riéndose todo el tiempo y Caroline bueno ella seguía inclinada en el suelo, había quedado pasmada con los labios de Sam

Pasaron unos 20 minutos para que un policía gordo comiendo una rosquilla apareciera en el mostrador.

- ¿Dónde están esos villanos niña? - le pregunto a Max, ella lo miro con gracia de arriba abajo ese tipo no podría ni atrapar a un perro.

- Escucha amigo tardaste demasiado comprando esa dona, los malos ya se han ido - dijo Max

- Diablos otros más que se me escapan - exclamo el indignado policía y salió caminando muy chistoso, Max reía a carcajadas hasta que Caroline apareció

- He ¿por qué se ha ido el policía sin los asesinos? - le pregunto

- Decidí que no hay necesidad, no son asesinos

- ¿cómo puedes saberlo Max?

- Porque el que te tiro la comida tiene trasero de campeonato y el que me beso me ha dejado su número en el bra - exclamo Max al sacar el papelito que Deán cuidadosamente le había dejado

- Dios mío Max te ha escogido como presa - le grito en pánico

- Caroline si fueran criminales estoy segura de que conocerían a la famosa hija del estafador más grande del mundo - decía Max acerca del padre de Caroline, ella frunció el ceño pero acepto que su amiga tenia razón

- Bueno, supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos más… esos tipos ya se están yendo –dijo Caroline, resignada Max corrió veloz hacia los muchachos y tropezó con el suelo recién encerado.

- ¿Oye estas bien? - le pregunto Sam mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, Max se quedo pasmada con esos hermosos ojos y se imagino a ella misma, en una cama con los 2 chicos como sus sirvientes, desnudos.

- ¿He estas bien? - le volvió a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

- Si, gracias… señor gran trasero… digo señor - murmuro Max, ahí llego Caroline y la empujo hacia atrás, haciéndola caer sobre una mesa.

- Si está bien, gracias por su ayuda - les dijo nerviosa, Sam miro con una cara incrédula como Max había caído por culpa de Caroline y como ninguna de las 2 había hecho nada al respectó.

- Wow, eso ha sido… como ver a las kardashian en versión animada - dijo Deán cuando ya estaba en la calle con su hermano.

- ¿tú ves ese programa, Deán?

- Claro, son ardientes… vamos Sam, encontremos un motel porque esta noche, tendré cita con alguien. - decía Deán muy seguro de si

- ¿cita? Deán no tenemos más de un día aquí ¿con quién podrías salir? - le pregunto Sam, Deán sonrió y miro hacia el restaurant.

- ¿la rubia? - le pregunto Sam

- ¿Acaso me tomas como un racista, Sam?

- Entonces la morena

- Si, dios santo ¿viste esos pechos? Si fuera a tener un hijo, estoy seguro de que ella lo alimentaria por toda la vida.

- ¡Deán! - exclamo Sam ofendido de que su hermano hablara de esa manera por una mujer.

La noche llego y apenas salir del restaurant, Max salió para hablar por teléfono a Deán quien al ver el número desconocido en su identificador, sonrió complacido.

- Hola - dijo el con un tono alegre y jovial.

- Hem hola, soy… soy la chica a la que diste tu numero en el restaurant.

- ¿La rubia? - Deán estaba jugando con ella. - Ha no claro que no, eres la hermosa camarera que se resbala con el jabón.

- Esa soy yo, ¿estás libre, chico rudo?

- Claro que sí, nos vemos en tu casa…. Dame la dirección. - le pidió Deán, Max se quedo pálida, ¿Cómo iba a llevar a un chico a casa? A ese cuchitril donde además de todo el relajo, estaba Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

- No, no… mi casa queda muy lejos, ¿Por qué no nos vemos en la tuya? - pregunto Max.

- ¿Mi casa? - pregunto Deán, mirando a Sam suplicante para que se fuera pero su hermano le negó con la cabeza, no iba a irse a dormir a quien sabe donde para que Deán tuviera una cita.

- No, no podemos… ¿recuerdas a mi hermano? El tipo feo y alto que te recogió del suelo, es que… se enfermo del estomago y no puede despegar su culo del retrete. - le invento Deán, Sam lo miro enojado de lo que estaba hablando de él.

- No importa, nos vemos en mi casa… pero te advierto que es un poco… pequeña por así decir

- Ho no te preocupes, yo vivo en un motel de paso, así que cualquier cosa es mejor.

Entonces Max le dio la dirección a Deán y se espero a que Caroline saliera del restaurant para hablar con ella, necesitaba una buena excusa pues no le podía decir "Hey Caroline, me acostare con el tipo al que le tienes miedo en la casa"

- ¿Ya nos vamos a casa, Max?

- Hey Caroline, escucha las termitas han invadido la casa, me han llamado los vecinos y… no podemos estar ahí.

- Ho dios, Chesenut - grito preocupada y a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, pero Max no la dejo.

- Tranquila, está bien… lo han evacuado… pero mira, yo tengo que ir asegurarme de que las cosas están bien.

- Voy contigo Max.

- No Caroline, créeme ese lugar… debe estar repleto de insectos y cosas desagradables, déjame a mi encargarme de eso… y tu, tu puedes quedarte a dormir en el restaurant, estoy segura de que a Han no le importara.

- ¿Dormir aquí? ¿Sola? ¿En este barrio donde matan? - pregunto Caroline en pánico.

- bueno… ¿prefieres dormir en la calle, ente miles de insectos?

- Tienes razón… nos vemos mañana - le dijo Caroline y entro corriendo al restaurant, cerro todas las ventanas y persianas y se arrincono en la cocina.

Max regreso feliz al departamento, ahí afuera ya estaba Deán.

- Hola guapa, ¿Por qué tan sola?

- Esperaba a un tipo, rudo, alto y guapo… ¿lo has visto por aquí?

- Hum…. No pero estoy yo - exclamo Deán, Max hizo como que lo pensaba y finalmente lo beso.

- Contigo me conformo - murmuro ella, Deán volvió a besarla y la cargo hasta la habitación pero apenas abrir la puerta, Deán tropezó con uno de los rodillos de los Cupcakes y cayó encima de Max, en el suelo. Ambos riendo por el enorme estruendo que provoco su caída, mismo que se escucho en todo el edificio pues los vecinos empezaron a gritar insultos para que callaran el alboroto.

- Wow, esos tipos deben ser… los vecinos más aburridos del mundo - exclamo Deán y se levanto del suelo para ayudar a Max

- ¿en dónde íbamos? - pregunto Deán, volvió a levantarla en el aire y la dejo caer sobre la cama de Caroline, la cual no soporto el peso de ambos y subió hacia la pared, aplastándolos por un segundo, pero Deán logro volver a bajarla con un empujón.

- Si, esta no es mi cama… es de las visitas - mintió Max

- Vale, pues vamos a la tuya - dijo Deán, poniendo la cama de Caroline en su lugar, cargo a Max otra vez y entraron a la verdadera habitación para tener relaciones.

Sam por su parte estaba aburrido de estar en la habitación del motel, así que salió y decidió regresar al restaurante por uno de esos cupcakes que en esa misma tarde le habían gustado tanto, el problema fue que cuando llego el local ya estaba cerrado.

- Hola ¿hay alguien? - grito Sam desde el interior, en otras circunstancias no hubiera dicho nada pero como realmente estaba aburrido y tenía hambre, empezó a gritar.

Caroline que estaba dentro de la cocina durmiendo, se despertó por el griterío y camino hacia el lugar de comensales.

- ¿Quién demonios toca a esta hora? - se pregunto molesta, camino hacia las ventanas y logro observar por una pequeña abertura que se trataba del chico del trasero lindo, el mismo que buscaba el FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

- O dios - murmuro en pánico e intento correr hacia la cocina de nuevo.

- Anda, ábreme… ya sé que estas ahí dentro - el grito Sam, Caroline corrió por todas partes en busca de escondite pero solo vio como la manija de la puerta era forcejada y en segundos Sam entro, ella tomo un par de platos y empezó a arrojárselos, había sido suerte que Sam tuviera buenos reflejos o se hubiera quebrado un plato en su cabeza.

- Tranquila, tranquila… no te hare daño - le decía, Caroline intento correr pero se resbalo con un pedazo de emparedado que había en el suelo, Sam corrió y la atrapo en el aire, haciendo que Caroline mirara como una estúpida sus hermosos ojos.

- Gra… gracias - decía Caroline, parpadeando por el tremendo flechazo que se había dado con Sam, entonces él, la puso en pie.

- Lamento haber llegado de esa manera, pero es que… quería comprar un cupcake de esos chistosos, los que son sencillos pero saben deliciosos, ¿tú sabes quién los vende?

Caroline estaba que alucinaba, un chico guapo estaba pidiendo por sus pastelillos, eso era un milagro.

- Son, son míos. - murmuro ella.

- ¿Tuyos? Wow ósea que además de linda, eres buena cocinera - exclamo Sam, Caroline no quiso desmentirle, le dio un par de Cupcakes y se sentó con el a comer para contarle la historias de los ahora llamados Cupcakes caseros de Caroline.

Sam y Caroline pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de sus vidas, comiendo Cupcakes que ya hasta se habían acabado todos los de 2 dias, luego Caroline le conto quien era a Sam que no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

- ¿Eres la hija de Martin Channing? Wow pobre de ti, debe ser difícil haberte quedado sin dinero y tener que cocinar para vivir… suerte que lo haces bien - le dijo Sam mientras mordía el ultimo Cupcake, Caroline no resistió mas y lo beso, Sam también, la cargo y la llevo a la cocina de atrás pero el problema fue que Sam no cupo por la puerta y cayo de espalda con caroline sobre él, ambos riendo del accidente.

- Supongo que será de otra forma - le dijo Caroline, tomo la mano de Sam y corrió con Sam hacia la cocina, donde tendrían un gran arrumaco.

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline llego hecha un fiasco a casa y se encontró con todo regado y roto, incluso su cama (le atribuyo todo a las supuestas termitas que Max le conto) y Max ella estaba cantando y bailando, cosa que fue más rara que todo.

- ¿Max, te drogaste? - le pregunto Caroline, ella negó con esa sonrisa de estúpida que tanto le molestaba.

- ¿Entonces porque sonríes de esa forma?

- No lo sé, solo he pasado un buen rato ¿Y tú que tal en el restaurant?

- Ha ya sabes, solo ratas… nada nuevo - le dijo Caroline con una sonrisa de tonta también, ninguna de las 2 iba a contar la maravillosa noche que habían tenido con esos chicos.

Por su parte Sam y Deán se reunieron en el motel, ambos despeinados y muy extraños.

- ¿Estuviste fuera? - pregunto Sam a Dean, Sam asintió.

- SI bueno, tuve que… tuve que salir por un café hace rato.

- ¿Con la misma ropa de ayer? ¿Acaso hiciste el amor con el encargado? - pregunto Dean entre risas.

- No, solo… hubo un accidente con una bici… ¿tú qué tal?

- nada nuevo, solo otra chica - dijo Deán, nunca reconocería que esa noche había sido la mas graciosa y la mejore de su vida, igual que Sam nunca contaría que había hecho el amor con una desconocida muy chistosa.

***Esta historia ha sido corta porque he querido mantener la duracion de un episodio normal de 2 BROKE GIRLS, es la primera vez que intento escribir sobre algo gracioso y serio a la vez, espero que les guste mucho porque estas 2 chicas Max y Caroline me hacen reir muchisimo, es la unica serie de comedia que soporto ver XD. y esto de los Winchester en la serie fue algo que siempre esperare ver, serian mis parejas favoritas en el mundo, espero que les halla gustado esto =D**

**Porfavor Review**


End file.
